gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
Episode 10 "We're Classmates!" "Kurasumeito desu!" (クラスメイトです ! ) is the tenth episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired on December 17th, 2012. Plot The final two shots of the Ooarai vs. Pravda semi-final match are shown, wherein the IS-2 hits the Ooarai flag tank, Duck Team, and the snow-covered StuG III hits the Pravda Girls High School flag tank, a T-34/76. A tense moment passes whilst the smoke clears. The smoking, heavily damaged Type 89B limps into view, miraculously still operational, and the T-34 shows the white flag. Ooarai celebrates their victory, and a shattered Katyusha honourably congratulates Miho on her unexpectedly impressive tactics, even climbing down from Nonna's shoulders to shakes hands face to face. From afar, Shiho Nishizumi expresses displeasure at Miho's apparent lack of Nishizumi-style strength, and Maho Nishizumi subsequently promises to utterly crush Ooarai in the tournament finals. Ooarai resumes sensha-dō training and tank maintenance. They realise that they will need to find a way to offset Kuromorimine's overwhelming firepower advantage. Monetary donations from the other schools allow them to upgrade some of their existing tanks. The Panzer 38(t) is upgraded to a Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer', and the Panzer IV Ausf.F2 is fitted with Schürzen spaced armour and a KwK 40 L/48 gun, upgrading it to the Ausf.H variant. The Porsche Tiger prototype found in Episode 7 completes its restoration process and is rushed into service under command of students of the automobile club, designated as Leopon Team. A series of video gamers experienced with an online tank simulation game join the sensha-dō club, having found a Type 3 Chi-Nu tank in a parking lot that was somehow overlooked by the search parties. These newcomers take the callsign of Anteater Team. Miho, Saori, Yukari and Mako attend a flower arrangement exhibition in which Hana Isuzu has participated, finding her arrangement in a tank-shaped vase. At the exhibition, Hana meets Yuri Isuzu, her mother, who admires both her 'powerful' arrangement and the strength she has gained from her participation in sensha-dō, and reconciles with her daughter, accepting that Ikebana and Sensha-dō can coexist. The night before the finals, Miho addresses the Sensha-dō club for the final time, and puts aside her last attachments to her former school. The Ooarai girls spend the night making final preparations for the match whilst Maho Nishizumi surveys Kuromorimine's formidable Wehrmacht panzer forces. On the day of the finals, Miho is visited by the commanders each of the schools Ooarai has faced so far (with the exception of Anzio Girls High School) to wish her luck for the match. As the contestants gather, Miho wilts before the condescending remarks of Erika Itsumi and the silent yet icily disapproving glare of her sister. However, just after the formalities, she is approached by Koume Akaboshi, the driver of the PzKpw III that plunged into the river in the previous finals, who hasn't forgotten that Miho threw away the match to save her life, and formally gives her thanks. This restores Miho's confidence in her actions. The match begins, and Ooarai moves forward towards a defensively advantageous hill according to plan. Yet they have barely left the starting location when they come under concentrated fire from Kuromorine tanks, who have already closed the distance and ambush the Ooarai formation from a forest using their signature blitzkrieg tactics. Scrambling to regroup amid their first exposure to the essentia of the Nishizumi Style, Ooarai allow the flag tank, Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV, becomes exposed. Erika's Tiger II has a clear shot at the rear of the retreating Panzer IV and takes aim. Meanwhile, Anteater Team, having had little time to familiarise with their tank, are having trouble controlling the transmission, and they accidentally send the Chi-Nu into full reverse. Erika fires on the Panzer IV, but at the last moment the reversing Chi-Nu backs into the line of fire, taking the shot in their stead. Kuromorimine thus inflicts the first casualty of the match. Characters Introduced *Satoko Nakajima *Hoshino *Suzuki *Tsuchiya *Nekota (Nicknamed 'Nekonya') *Momoga *Piyotan *Taiga Ou *Koume Akaboshi Tanks Appearing *SdKfz 138/2 Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer' *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H *Type 89B *StuG III *M3 Lee *Char B1 bis *VK 4501 Porsche Tiger *Type 3 Chi-Nu *PzKpfw VI Ausf.E Tiger I *PzKpfw V Ausf.G Panther *PzKpfw VI Ausf.B Tiger II *SdKfz 162/1 Jagdpanzer IV/70 'Lang' *SdKfz 173 Jagdpanzer V 'Jagdpanther' *SdKfz 184 (Panzerjäger Tiger (P) 'Ferdinand')/'Elefant' *SdKfz 186 (Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf.B) Jagdpanzer VI 'Jagdtiger' Main Events *Ooarai Girls Academy wins the match against Pravda. *The Panzer 38(t) is upgraded to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer and the Panzer IV to a PzKpw IV Ausf.H. *Leopon Team in the Tiger (P) and Anteater Team in the Type 3 Chi-Nu join the sensha-dō club. *Miho is met by the sensha-dō commanders of schools that Ooarai has faced in the previous rounds, all of whom come to wish her good luck. *Miho meets with Koume Akaboshi, who thanks her for her heroics almost a year earlier. *The grand final of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament begins. *In the midst of a Kuromorimine assault, Anteater Team suffers from transmission problems and is taken out. Trivia *During the final moments of Ooarai's match against Pravda, it is revealed that the Type 89 is immobilized by the IS-2 rather than flipped over or destroyed. **This was not particularly true in real life because the Japanese tank has armor so thin, it can be flipped over by the gigantic explosion of the powerful 122 mm gun of the Soviet heavy tank or even penetrated by it's shrapnels. *The automobile club express desire to drift their tank, a maneuver they will eventually accomplish in Girls und Panzer der Film. **In the anime, only two tanks actually performed a tank drift. One is Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf. D on city road during the events of Episode 4 and Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) on snow during the events of Episode 9. *The scene where the Tiger(P) sink in the mud is a reference to Hayao Miyazaki's manga Otto Carius: Tigers Covered With Mud where the same scene occurs. *In the Anzio OVA, it is revealed that Nekonya attempted to speak to Miho Nishizumi before the match against Anzio, but couldn't find the courage, and hence Anteater Team did not join until just prior to the final round. *In the same OVA episode, it is revealed the reason for the Tiger (P) only being ready just in time for the finals was the difficulty in getting it out of the deep lower decks of the ship: The first attempt by the automobile club failed, dropping the chassis, detaching the turret and causing extensive damage to multiple lower decks of the school carrier in the process. *Whilst searching for more sensha-dō vehicles, Rabbit Team can be seen walking right past the Chi-Nu that is eventually used by Anteater Team. It is possible that they missed it due to distraction caused by an inappropriate-sounding comment made by Aya Oono in that moment. *Upon hearing the proposal to upgrade the Panzer 38(t) to a Hetzer, Yuzu Koyama comments that such an endeavor is "pushing it". This is a reference to how the Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer actually has a wider hull and enhanced suspension compared to the Panzer 38(t), thus a direct upgrade would require extensive mechanical modifications on the chassis. *The act of finding the Type 3 Chi-Nu in a parking lot is a reference to Episode 2, when Saori Takebe went searching in a parking lot, expecting to find a tank there. *The Type 3 Chi-Nu location in the parking lot looks like the location of the Chi-Nu stationned at the JGSDF Ordnance School in Tsuchiura. *The formation Anteater Team is also the first moment at which three video gamers have ever met in real life. *The online computer game played by the members of Anteater Team is heavily implied to be the Wargaming MMO 'World of Tanks', a tank combat shooter that engaged in collaborative advertising of the Girls und Panzer franchise. *Upon seeing Hana's flower arrangement, Yuri Isuzu observes that it is no longer the Isuzu family style, but commends it nevertheless. This foreshadows Shiho Nishizumi's eventual acceptance of Miho Nishizumi's style of sensha-dō as a legitimate approach, despite its differences to the traditional Nishizumi Style. *This is the second of the two times that Hana changes her hairstyle in the anime having here a hair bun to match with the kimono. The first being in Episode 7 where she had a long braid. *Saori Takebe presents a second-class radio operator's amateur license the night before the match much to the surprise of her friends. According to her, she passed her exam after being taught by Mako Reizei, implying that Mako is ironically better at radio communications than she is. *The night before the finals, each Ooarai tank crew is depicted sharing a different style of dinner meal. However, all their dishes involve Katsu. **All Ooarai teams are eating Katsu maybe because they wish for a victory in The Final Match (Katsu can also be mean "Victory"). *Rabbit Team is seen watching the movie Kelly's Heroes the night before the finals, specifically the scene in which a M4A3E4 meant to represent M4A1(76)W Sherman attacks a Tiger I from behind in an tight alleyway where the Tiger I is unable to turn its turret around, a tactic they will use against the Elefant in Episode 11. Others war movies like Battle of Bulge, Patton, The Bridge at Remagen and Monster Tank IS-2 are seen in their box. *The Ooarai tanks are transported to the battlefield by train, in contrast to previous rounds where it is implied that the tanks had to drive. *At the stalls on the day of the finals, several tank models are shown, including those of a M4A4 VC Sherman Firefly, an Object 703/IS-3, a Type 10 MBT and a Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Ferdinand. *At the finals grounds, there is a photography location containing a Type 97 Chi-Ha Tank. *Assam does not accompany the other St. Gloriana sensha-dō commanders in visiting Miho. *When visiting Miho, Katyusha refers to herself in third person, and introduces herself as Katyusha-sama, which is probably due to her Napoleon Complex. She, as usual, calls Miho "Pirozhki", which is a Russian pastry dish. Katyusha also tells Miho to "Crush those Black Forest braggarts like this was Operation Bragation!", referencing the WWII soviet offensive from 22 June 1944 that destroyed Army Group Centre and drove German forces from Belarus. **On the same day, 3 years earlier in World War II is also the day where the Germans start to invade the Soviet Union. *Momo's line "They took a shortcut throught the forest" is maybe a reference to Guderian's idea to pass through the Ardennes (which was reputed "Impassable" by the Allies at that time) during the Battle of France in 1940 to flank Maginot Line and broke French lines at Sedan, eventually trapped the Allied forces at Dunkirk. **It became one of the most daring and risky operations during the war. **In reality, the plan was Erich von Manstein's idea, not Guderian's, despite the latter's formidable reputation in the Panzer development. See Manstein Plan. **Kuromorimine's swift attack through the woods is a reference to instances in WWI and WWII when German offensive actions through the Ardennes caught the Allied forces off guard, as they believed the forested terrain to be impassable for heavy armour. *In the Anzio OVA, it is revealed that Anchovy, along with a considerable company of students from Anzio Girls High School, intended to visit Miho and support Ooarai during the match. However, the Anzio girls played it safe and arrived early - so early that they threw an impromptu all-night party, tired themselves out, and then slept through the entire finals match. *The Type 3 Chi-Nu suffering transmission problems is a reference to the real life prototype experiencing problems with its engine and transmission that inhibited its advancement into mass production. The almost immediate elimination of the tank is a reference to the fact that the Chi-Nu class would never see actual combat in WWII. *When the commander and vice-commander of each school is asked to represent their school, Momo Kawashima steps forward as the vice-commander representative for Ooarai, not Anzu Kadotani. *Ami Chōno is one of the judges for the finals match. *Even though Erika Itsumi is the commander of her tank, it is her gunner who spots the Ooarai flag tank first. *Anteater Team's clumsiness saves Ooarai from a near-instant defeat. *The ending sequence features Leopon Team in the Tiger (P). *It shows the final line up of Ooarai's tanks: Panzer IV Ausf. H, Hetzer (converted from the standard Panzer 38(t), Type 89 Kou, M3 Lee, Char B1 bis, Type 3 Chi-Nu, the Porsche Tiger, and StuG III Ausf.F. **Only two tanks have a final upgrade: the Panzer IV Ausf. H, and the Hetzer. **Despite the failure in its trials, both in history and in anime, the Tiger (P) still became part of the team. ***It was driven by the mechanics who fixed and tested it on muddy ground. ***Kuromorimine's Elefant is the only derivative of the Tiger (P). *The ability to fire at long range is a repuation possessed by the late German tanks in World War II. *All of Ooarai's previous rivals seem to respect Miho after their defeats in the last battles. As Darjeeling said to Miho: "You are an enigma. You make friends out of your enemies". *The final screen showing the casualties show some inconsistencies: **It shows by red markings that eight T-34s were destroyed while episodes shows only seven being disabled. **Then it says that three T-34/76 and five T-34/85 were destroyed while in reality five T-34/76 and two T-34/85 were destroyed. Gallery Type89Pravda.png|Ooarai's flag tank is crippled, but still up BuriedInSnow.png|Pravda flag tank immobilised Shiho-maho-snow.png|Shiho disapproves of Miho's tactics Mplayerc 2012-12-28 08-28-47-01.jpg|You can't do drifting in a tank can you? Mplayerc 2012-12-28 08-28-24-77.jpg|The Porshe Tiger Prototype Mplayerc 2012-12-28 08-27-13-38.jpg|Behold the Hetzer upgrade kit! New crew is introduced.jpg|New crew introduced KMM Carrier.jpg|The Kuromorimine school carrier Saori's license.jpg|Saori's new radio license LionTeamPorsche01.jpg|Last minute work on the Tiger (P) RabbitTeamKellyHeroes01.jpg|Rabbit Team reacts to Kelly's Heroes Taiga Ou.png|The broadcast club covering the finals Ford M151.jpg|Miho being wished the best by her new friends Apology.png|Koume Akaboshi apologises to Miho for the previous year Maho cupola.jpg|Maho Nishizumi Ooarai01.jpg|Ooarai teams move out ImagesGQSE1ZC5.jpg|Panzer V Panthers Jaggdd.jpg|Jagpanther IV Lang KuromorimineElefant01.jpg|Elefant tank destroyer KuromorimineJagdTiger01.jpg|Jagdpanzer VI Jagdtiger KuromorimineJagdPanther01.jpg|Jagpanzer V Jagdpanther KuromorimineKingTiger01.jpg|Panzer VI King Tiger KuromorimineTiger01.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger I flag tank TigerIISniping.jpg|Tiger II taking aim AnteaterTeamType301.jpg|Anteater Team in trouble Chi-Nu a poor start.png|Chi-Nu immobilised Category:Episodes